And Then He Said Goodbye
by qu0ththeravennevermore
Summary: What happens when a depressed! and suicidal! Harry evaluates his life after his name is called out of the Goblet? -Warnings: Suicide/ self-harm / depression/ suicidal thoughts/ mentions of rape/ physical abuse/ mental abuse


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Disclaimer: *looking around furtively, I breathe a sigh of relief as I don't notice anyone else and chortle manically* "MINE, MINE, HARRY POTTER IS MINE" *J.K. Rowling shows up and points a wand at me* "NEVER," she shrieks before a flash of green envelopes me. "There." She exhales and smiles maniacally towards the audience. "Harry Potter will NEVER belong to qu0th!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Warnings: Suicide/ self-harm / depression/ suicidal thoughts/ mentions of rape/ physical abuse/ mental abuse/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hello- normal speech/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"'Hello'- thoughts/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hello"-speaking/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hello/span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"- flashbacks/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Chapter One/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe frigid night wind blew through the Astronomy Tower, whipping Harry's robes around his body, the cold penetrating his fragile bones. With a sigh, he let the glamour drop, revealing only skin, bones, cuts and scars below the clothes. The wound weighing most heavily upon him did not manifest itself (at least not yet) on his body though. 'Ron… he doesn't believe me… I have never told him any lies…but he still doesn't believe me… I don't know if Hermione does either…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHow desperately he had hoped that what his 'family' said wasn't true, that he wasn't a freak, wasn't worthless, wasn't as unwanted as they told him. And for a year, it seemed like it wasn't. He made friends with a boy named Ron, and a smart girl named Hermione. They seemed to like him, as did Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Throughout the entire year, however, there was one thought constantly present in the back of his mind, 'they're just liars, they're only pretending to like you'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe did his best to ignore it, but sometimes, late at night, laying beneath his blood-red blanket, he remembered when he was first told that, and all his repressed insecurities, thoughts and memories pushed back up, like a tidal wave from the depths of an ocean. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A/N: I know it's really short, but I have to go, and I'm on a public computer. I will publish the next (and longer) chapter most likely next Tuesday/span/p 


End file.
